<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一个吊诡的无厘头脑洞 by LeavesfallC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334683">一个吊诡的无厘头脑洞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeavesfallC/pseuds/LeavesfallC'>LeavesfallC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeavesfallC/pseuds/LeavesfallC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>老三只穿越成00后的AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>TF老boys - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一个吊诡的无厘头脑洞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>指代AU版的他们用英文名 现实版的用中文名好了【也许不会严格遵守 大家意会】</p><p> </p><p>是坑<br/>。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>“光洁对现在的状态满意吗？”娇小的记者顶着三月初的寒风问他。<br/>“都挺好都挺好。”他回答道。<br/> <br/>他来到这个奇怪的世界三天了。<br/>在这里，他还叫李光洁，长得也还是他原来那样，只不过年轻了个十七八岁，直接从80后变成了00后。大约是由于保养方法科学多了，脸上还没有那些陈年痘坑。<br/>在这里，他依旧走上了演艺道路，还是个正当红的小鲜肉，系个鞋带都能上热搜的那种。<br/> <br/>白赚了个十七八年，不是挺好的吗。<br/>都挺好都挺好。李光洁面无表情地敷衍道。<br/> <br/>才怪。<br/> <br/>李光洁看着化妆间里另外两个人，叹了今天第三口气。<br/>在这个世界，他真的属于一个偶像男团。<br/>这个男团叫…<br/> <br/>Three。<br/> <br/>2.<br/> <br/>虽然名字很敷衍，但Three很火，而且是现象级的火。它由郭京飞，雷佳音和李光洁三个二十岁左右的小鲜肉组成，原本是个不知到为什么会存在的男团，却因为一个素人综艺莫名其妙地火了。<br/>在很多人看来，Three是个名存实亡的男团。团里三个人虽然维持着表面上的和谐，但谁都能嗅到下面埋着的火药味。但凡盘点娱乐圈塑料兄弟情，这个团一定榜上有名。三人各有不少唯粉，各自撕得都很厉害。<br/> <br/>事情的起因是什么呢。<br/>团霸郭京飞，某天单独上节目的时候阴阳怪气的说了一句，Ray的机场照可时尚了。<br/>这事一下子就跟点了火药一样。谁都知道Ray, 也就是雷佳音刚被水军黑了一波黄袜子配拖鞋的时尚品味，郭京飞在这时候说这个无异于宣战。<br/>雷佳音的唯粉不甘示弱，直接回怼Jeffery机场照撞脸另一明星，分明是蹭人家热度。<br/> <br/>这事闹的沸沸扬扬，一天上下热搜好几次，撕得不可开交。<br/> <br/>相比之下李光洁的唯粉算是比较佛系的，但是他们最讨厌的就是另外两个团员没事就cue他。她们在郭京飞暗示李光洁像小公主一样之后加入了战斗。<br/> <br/>唯粉愤怒地表示我们哥哥是什么样的人我们心里清楚，不需要你带节奏。<br/> <br/>3.<br/>李光洁绝望地把手机关上。<br/>这都什么事啊。<br/>让他回去吧。<br/> <br/>4.<br/>他绝望了半晌，觉得这么下去也不行，现在最关键的是要模仿“他自己”。<br/>他上网随便搜了个团综，被播放量震惊了一下。<br/>画面里的三个人毫无交流，脸上挂着尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，就差举着个牌子说“这是按头营业”了。<br/>李光洁盯紧了自己，他看上去一直在走神——不知道在想些什么。又看了一些，发现这也许就是他的人设。</p><p>日常放空，眼神无辜，时不时歪头笑一个。<br/>网友说这叫痴呆美。<br/>评论里一片“啊啊啊啊洁洁好美”。<br/>之前一语成谶，他现在还真的全是颜粉了。<br/> <br/>5.<br/>李光洁开始一个一个搜采访。郭京飞年轻了二十岁，还没来的及沉淀痘坑，整个人精瘦精瘦的。他看着视频里的郭京飞侃侃而谈，突然觉得还挺真实的。<br/>虽然他认识的是另一个郭京飞，不过他们都很能说，修辞丰富，天花地坠，层出不穷。评论也都是另一种画风，一眼扫过去全是哈哈哈和狗头，看的人都不认识哈这个字了。<br/>雷佳音二十出头的时候有点像个豆芽菜，光长脑袋不长肉的那种。小男孩虎头虎脑的，特别招阿姨喜欢。<br/>评论里不出所料的一片“Ray妈妈爱你”。</p><p>李光洁再次合上手机，觉得人生一片灰暗。<br/>他现在退出演艺圈还来得及吗？<br/> <br/>6.</p><p>傍晚，一条微博以迅雷不及掩耳之势登上了热搜榜首。<br/>V李光洁Jerry-Three：我们不需要润滑油，我们随时可以解散//所以Jerry是这个团体的润滑油么//我突然发现Ray和Jeffery互撕居多，但好像都没怎么撕过Jerry？<br/> <br/>——————————————</p><p>7.</p><p>这条微博爆了。<br/>若他有和Jeffery一样的犀利毒舌人设，这事还不至于爆到这种程度。<br/>但关键是，翻一翻他之前的微博，都是惜字如金的转发。按照粉丝的话来说，逢年过节转发一下去年发过的敷衍一下。<br/>语气间居然很满足。<br/>“我家崽崽低调有内涵。”<br/>李光洁永远不会承认这个崽崽是自己。</p><p>他继续往下翻，再下面一条是一个品牌代言的宣传。李光洁当时盯着那一排绿油油的“可”，脑门上一排绿油油的问号。</p><p>现在的小年轻，对待金主爸爸已经这么随意了吗？<br/>还有“可”到底是什么意思来着？</p><p>8.<br/>此时的微博一片哗然。<br/>自Jerry微博上了榜首之后，#Three被爆出不和#，#Three可能面临解散#，#Jerry人设崩塌# 这样的也迅速被顶了上去，前十里面四五条都是。</p><p>Jerry唯粉自然为他打抱不平，以为他受了什么委屈，才破天荒的发了一条超过十个字的微博。<br/>内容还这么劲爆。<br/>“打抱不平”自然是一个被美化了很多的词语。</p><p>随后Jeffery和Ray的唯粉全部加入了战圈，内容无非是谩骂公司不作为，互相评比时尚品味，你鄙视我颜值我嘲笑你花瓶。</p><p>9.<br/>而事件中心，粉丝心里受了千般委屈的Jerry同学，此时正好整以暇地坐在家里的沙发上，开着免提听经纪人的夺命连环call。</p><p>“我的祖宗诶，不就是郭京飞说你小公主嘛？”经纪人不是他熟悉的那个。也是，这个时间他们团大概共用一个经纪人。<br/>这得是怎样一个妖孽啊...</p><p>“怎么还闹上了？还要不要为未来考虑一下？”经纪人大概是很着急了，声音里都冒着火星。<br/>“没什么事，您放心。”李光洁塞了一根pokey到嘴里。这个世界他还没开始抽烟，也没有瘾，那干脆就别开始了，免得皮肤更差。</p><p>也许是他平日里的冷静给了经纪人信心，他竟然真的安静下来了。<br/>“没有什么一碗烩面解决不了的事情。”他语气平静，“卖烩面为生，也不是不可。”</p><p>你看，活学活用。</p><p>10.<br/>李光洁对Jerry在团里的定位十分清晰，一个花瓶。</p><p>他一向对自己的形象有些许自信，所以说是一个好看的花瓶也不为过。<br/>放空自己，没事玩玩手手，抱抱玩偶，一天就这么过去了，根本不用动脑子。</p><p>这是他想要毁灭这个男团的重要原因。</p><p>11.</p><p>他对自己的未来规划也很清晰。<br/>等他暗搓搓把这个男团毁灭了——或者他单飞也行，这回让Jeffery和Ray两个人组个Twins。<br/>——他俩长的是有点像twins。</p><p>然后他可以回去上学，毕竟还不到二十岁。闭关修炼个几年再回来演戏，这样就是他熟悉的人生了。到时候可以假装这个男团没有存在过，也许未来在遇上他俩的时候还能刷个相逢一笑泯恩仇。</p><p>李光洁畅想未来，觉得这个计划可行。到时候可以再买个热搜<br/>“想不到他们三人竟出自同一组合” 什么的。</p><p>算了。李光洁摇摇头。<br/>热搜太贵了。</p><p>不管怎么说，那条微博是他深思熟虑的结果。</p><p>12.</p><p>千算万算，还是算漏了一点。<br/>李光洁面无表情。</p><p>他没想到自己这么火。</p><p>—————————————————</p><p>13.<br/>李光洁对着自己微博页面不停跳出来的红点发呆，由于频率太高，甚至卡了。<br/>他当即退出了当前账号，登上了自己之前随便设置的小号，浏览起了底下的评论。</p><p>他实在对目前的走向感到有点不解。<br/>按道理来说，粉丝看到平日里傻白甜的他这么说话不会有种人设坍塌的幻灭感吗？<br/>他甚至想好了，如果这还不够狠，还有很多方式循序渐进。哪怕他微博账号被回收了，多的是采访综艺，到时候怎么胡说八道都行。</p><p>但怎么没人信呢？<br/>评论分为几种。一小波人怀疑他是不是被盗号了，一小波人怀疑这是公司的炒作，一小波人见怪不怪地表示他们从成团第一天起就不和，没什么大不了的。</p><p>李光洁：？？？</p><p>14.</p><p>他有必要好好了解一下在这个世界他们三个人到底是怎么被扯在一块的。<br/>视频里的Jerry扯出了一个僵硬的苦笑，回答了他的疑惑：<br/>“上辈子未了的缘分。”</p><p>15.</p><p>这个团的来由就跟他们的名字一样敷衍。<br/>大概是由于另一个三人少年团体的爆火，很多公司纷纷开始跟风。他们公司的董事长一拍大腿，突发奇想，非说要创新，他们找唱跳的，我们就找影视的。</p><p>没人知道为什么拍戏需要男团。但金主爸爸给钱嘛，就这样了。</p><p>这个世界的雷佳音和郭京飞都是童星。他们因为一部《小戏骨三国演义》而爆火。其中雷佳音饰演丞相曹操，郭京飞饰演太师董卓。<br/>他们的表现非常精彩，见招拆招，把两个老奸巨猾的任务演得活灵活现。一上映就连霸微博热搜多天，捕获妈妈粉无数。网友纷纷惊叹这谁家的孩子实在太厉害了，随后@xxx出来挨打。</p><p>不过他们也是因为这部戏而结仇的。<br/>这故事说起来很简单。据传郭京飞当时是个特别怪的小孩，一下镜头六亲不认，每日自诩老艺术家。雷佳音被剧组的长辈称为问题儿童收留所，莫名就和郭京飞玩的很好。</p><p>当时已经杀青了的郭京飞一直赖在片场没走，有天哄骗雷佳音去他屋吃零食。<br/>第二天，雷佳音好整以暇地开拍下一场，打光，造型，一切都很完美。<br/>“文姬，你回来了。”他满眼深情。</p><p>然后在众目睽睽之下，“哇”的一声吐了满地。</p><p>事后查明，郭京飞的那袋零食是过期的。</p><p>而这一切都被数台摄像机三百六十度拍下来，放进了花絮，供万人取乐。当时的盛况，随便点开一条评论都是“崽崽虽然妈妈心疼你但是哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”</p><p>虽然时候剧组设法让他们握手言和，但显然你不能指望十三岁的小朋友有什么风度可言。<br/>雷佳音得了急性肠胃炎，吊了一周水，面子里子都没了，只想把郭京飞的脑袋按在马桶里吐泡泡。</p><p>但他是个善良的人，最后只是说，“飞，我们最好老死不相往来。”</p><p>16.</p><p>他们不仅没有老死不相往来，还在两年后在互不知情的情况下被迫组成了一个男团。</p><p>17.</p><p>李光洁忍笑忍到面部扭曲。<br/>真没说错，就是上辈子未了的缘分。</p><p>18.</p><p>Jerry，也就是年轻版的他，是在半路加入的。大概是怕Ray和Jeffery哪天真的淹死在马桶里，公司决定找一个人充当他们的润滑剂。<br/>他就这么被星探从街上敷衍地带回去，又敷衍地答应了。跟他们的团一样敷衍。<br/>这个世界的他还是挺喜欢演戏的，只不过给年轻演员，特别是十五六岁的年轻演员的好角色不多，所以也一直不温不火。他一边上着高中一边演各种主角的儿子，觉得做演员挺好，打算毕业了就去考个表演学校什么的。</p><p>之后的事情谁也没想到。</p><p>那是一档伪素人综艺。不过就他们仨这团糊得程度跟素人也没什么区别。雷佳音和郭京飞虽然之前火过，但毕竟是两三年前的事情了，网友的忘性都是很大的。<br/>他因为不会跳鬼步，同手同脚，把自己绊了一跤。那一下大概摔的很疼，膝盖磕地上的声音全场都听得到，眼泪一瞬间不自主地就飙出来了。<br/>按照粉丝的说法，那叫泫然欲泣。<br/>之后大概是被什么大V号转发了，评论清一色的“啊啊啊啊啊好可爱！我真的可！”</p><p>猝不及防，他火了，跟病毒营销式的，但他们那个敷衍的公司真的没钱营销。</p><p>然后被摁上了一个吃手手的人设。</p><p>19.</p><p>李光洁非常眼尖地在刷刷增长的评论区找到了一个格外与众不同的回复。</p><p>“我们姐就是开个玩笑而已，他们还是爱彼此的。”</p><p>李光洁神情凝重。</p><p>不是，为什么年方十八还有人叫我姐？<br/>不对，为什么是姐？谐音？</p><p>然后他鬼使神差地点开了那个粉丝的微博首页。</p><p> </p><p>20.<br/>李光洁自诩是一个上网冲浪多年的老网民了，再加上在娱乐圈这么一个大染缸里，有什么事都应该见怪不怪。<br/>但他还是打开了新世界的大门。<br/> <br/>“妹妹真的可爱！我可！”<br/>“啊啊啊姐好攻！”<br/>……<br/> <br/>李光洁簇着眉头，看着这个从头像到简介都是他的微博用户，应该是Jerry的粉丝没错。她微博隔几分钟就更新一条，全都是诸如此类的哀嚎。<br/>是喜欢哪个女明星吗？<br/>他皱着眉头停留在“姐好攻”这三个字上，明明都认识，愣是没看懂。<br/> <br/>他退出首页，又看了一眼刚才促使他点进来的评论。<br/>难道“姐”是在说他？<br/>现在的小姑娘都这么重口味的吗？他摸摸脸上的胡茬。<br/> <br/>哦对，忘了，他穿越了。<br/>李光洁微笑。<br/>现在他的脸光滑可鉴，白白嫩嫩，犹如一颗剥了壳的鸡蛋。<br/> <br/>21.<br/>他又翻了翻，看到了一个名叫ThreeSome的超话。</p><p>看这个名字应该和他们组合有点关系，所以他没怎么犹豫就点进去了。毕竟人在屋檐下，还是应该多了解了解行情。<br/>他以前无聊的时候也看过自己的超话，就是一个粉丝的集散地，发发照片和宣传之类的。他对Three的粉丝之间的龃龉有所耳闻，也做好了看见骂战的准备。但从他点开的一瞬间就被震悚了。</p><p>好一个乐观阳光积极向上的新世界。</p><p>在这里，当Jeffery说Ray时尚时，爱是包容。<br/>Ray说Jeffery蹭热度时，爱是敦促。<br/>Jeffery说Jerry是小公主时，爱是宠溺。<br/>Jerry说解散全团时，爱是放手。</p><p>他们三人，眼看天天撕逼，实则心心相惜。眼看同床异梦，实则情投意合。眼看同室操戈，实则同室操哥。</p><p>他们没有交流，是刻意避嫌。<br/>他们恶语相向，是爱意无法宣之于口。<br/>就连他们擦肩而过，那也必须是前世五百次的回眸。<br/>……</p><p>若不是对现在的处境认识深刻，他几乎要以为自己没穿越。<br/> <br/>22.<br/> <br/>李光洁不知道说什么好。<br/>这是怎样伟大的爱，才能在这个世道里成为Three的团粉啊。<br/> <br/>23.</p><p>他继续翻这位粉丝的微博，发现她这种癫狂状态是有特殊的触发点的。<br/>一切都从快一个月前她转发的一条微博开始。那是一个视频，采访的人李光洁很熟悉，不就是Jeffery吗。<br/>看着 “我！就！知！道！郭京飞太会了！”这句激情洋溢的话，李光洁还是点进去看了。<br/>“Ray…他不配出现在这个采访里。”Jeffery朝镜头挤眉弄眼，“至于Jerry，他就是个小公主。”<br/>哦原来就是这个，不就是经纪人之前说的那个引战采访吗。<br/>李光洁默默地就把视频关了。<br/> <br/>还是熟悉的配方，还是原来的味道。<br/>郭京飞，我信你就有鬼了。<br/> <br/>24.<br/>李光洁当即打开他的微信，准备找郭京飞问个清楚。<br/>只是他看着陌生的微信页面，僵住了，只得先搜索“郭京飞”三个字。<br/>结果为空。<br/>他愣了一秒，觉着应该不会吧，可能是备注不同。接着他从头翻到尾，发现竟然没有那家伙的微信。Ray的也没有。</p><p>这么塑料的吗？<br/>李光洁不相信。<br/>他翻了一个公司的群出来，里面果然有。点开一看，真的不是好友。<br/>行吧。<br/>他发了一个加好友的请求过去，在备注那一栏输入删除数次，最后还是简单地写了“我是李光洁”发了过去。<br/> <br/>没过多久，手机就震了一下，好友申请通过了。<br/> <br/>正当他纠结地不知道该说什么的时候，那边倒是先发了一条。<br/>“想通了？”<br/> <br/>李光洁：？？？<br/> <br/>————————————</p><p>25.</p><p>敌我不明，李光洁先发了个问号过去。<br/>没过几秒，就有新消息提醒，像是对方一直在手机前守着。李光洁又有点纠结了。老郭可不是喜欢手机的人，秒回基本不存在的。<br/>他用指纹解锁后，一条振聋发聩的消息跃然于屏幕之上。</p><p>“做我的女人。”</p><p>李光洁：……</p><p>26.</p><p>他纠结了一回屏幕另一边的家伙到底是如假包换的Jeffery还是换了芯的郭京飞。如果是郭京飞他还能理解，但Jeffery？这小孩成年了吗怎么思想这么复杂？小小年纪学什么不好非要学潜规则那一套？</p><p>他现在可算明白为什么Jeffery不是他的微信好友了——以前的他可没现在这么好脾气。<br/>李光洁从来不试图改变自己无能为力的事情。既然来了，那么陪小朋友好好玩玩也不是不可以。</p><p>他上网搜罗了一圈表情，一个个存进微信。权衡半晌之后发了一张过去。</p><p>27.</p><p>郭京飞正在喝茶。<br/>他其实来这里快三个月了，从一开始的茫然到现在的坦荡，中间也就小小的挣扎了一下。</p><p>他这辈子艺术家也当过，钱也赚过，没想到还能重回青春走一遭。<br/>——虽然这个青春跟他想的不太一样。<br/>这个世界很多熟悉的人都还在，只不过他一直避免和这群人打照面，毕竟现在白白比以前的好友差了一辈，见面得叫前辈，令人非常头大。<br/>令人头比雷佳音还大。</p><p>郭京飞想想就觉得好笑。他们随随便便搞出来的一个组合，竟然就这么成真了，还这么塑料，说一句话都要被各路媒体各家粉丝反复推敲。虽然他之前一直cue自己是偶像，但倒是没想到做偶像还这么麻烦。</p><p>不过让他欣慰的事也有。</p><p>——比如这时候他挺瘦的，省去了减肥的功夫。<br/>——比如他可以重温大学时期的雷，虽然这个世界的雷很讨厌他。<br/>——再比如，他可以调戏二十年前的李光洁。</p><p>28.</p><p>然后他差点没把茶喷出来。</p><p>李光洁把他删了以后他其实扪心自问了片刻，自己是不是太过分了，毕竟对方还是个孩子。<br/>但只要对方一拿大眼睛盯他，他就难以控制体内的恶质因子，良心在三秒钟之内宣布告罄。</p><p>但他没想到的是，面对他变本加厉的措辞，对方发过来一个...Q版小人，比了个大大的心。<br/>上面写着“好鸭”。</p><p>好可爱啊槽。<br/>郭京飞一下子被戳中了萌点，然后反应了一下他说了什么……<br/>好鸭？<br/>好鸭？？<br/>你再说一遍？</p><p>他懵了半晌，发了一个问号过去。</p><p>29.</p><p>Jeffery：？<br/>Jerry：我同意了鸭。<br/>Jerry：［表情］<br/>Jeffery：……你之前为什么不同意？<br/>Jerry：因为没成年鸭。<br/>Jeffery：？<br/>Jeffery：能别鸭了吗。<br/>Jerry：6461 xxxx xxxx xxxx<br/>Jeffery：？？<br/>Jerry：打钱。</p><p>——————————————————</p><p> </p><p>29.<br/>完了。<br/>郭京飞合上手机。<br/>他太过分了，小Jerry这么闷的孩子都被他调戏疯了。</p><p>30.</p><p>郭京飞也不知道为什么“严肃活泼温和尖锐”四个彼此矛盾的词语能在李光洁身上相处得那么融洽。<br/>说他严肃吧，真的挺严肃的。在二代妖精片场第一次见面，云局长不苟言笑，小西装穿着，小领带打着，礼数周全。他那时候反而不太敢造次——毕竟看人家电视剧长大的，说不定前辈逆生长呢。</p><p>后来彼此熟了之后，他才惊觉这家伙是多活泼一人。每每被媒体问道，郭京飞总会说以前是李光洁“端着”，是他“装”。不过他心里清楚，李光洁以前大概真的挺喜欢和自己较劲的，很多事放不下就闷在心里。后来年纪上来了，心态放轻松了，才有了他看到的李光洁，温和中裹挟着尖锐。</p><p>从某种意义上，他们仨很像，只不过外包装不一样罢了。</p><p>31.</p><p>所以他立志要当小Jerry的知心姐姐，让他早日弃暗投明。</p><p>32.<br/>......只是没想到，这一天来的那么早。</p><p>33.</p><p>李光洁等了半天没等到郭京飞的回复，反而收到了另一条消息。<br/>你已添加了Ray，现在你们可以开始聊天了。<br/>Ray通过了他的好友申请。</p><p>李光洁捉摸不透为什么之前他们不是好友。是根本没加，还是因为什么事情删了？<br/>雷应该做不了什么让以前的他特别恼火的事吧...</p><p>那边发过来一条消息。<br/>“你和小郭和好了吗？”<br/>李光洁花了几秒钟反应出来这个小郭是是谁。<br/>他有点懵——他还能因为Jeffery调戏他一气之下把Ray一起删了？</p><p>“嗯。”他输入。<br/>“这次挺快的。”那头回复。<br/>感情还不止一次？<br/>“我觉着我有点冤，不就是帮他说了两句好话，你怎么连我一起删。”<br/>哦豁。<br/>本以为他俩还是塑料姐妹花，没想到人间还有一点真情在？<br/>“你不是讨厌他么。”李光洁仔细回忆了一下网上的评论，感觉粉丝之间的龃龉做不得假，那么他俩之间应该或多或少有点问题。</p><p>“......这三个月，小郭变得是很讨厌。”</p><p>“他以前除了镜头前都不怎么说话的，现在也不知道怎么了，整日一脸贱笑撩猫逗狗，嘲讽我这嘲讽我那。”一股委屈溢出屏幕，“搞得我都不想理他了。”<br/>34.</p><p>李光洁拉了个三人群。<br/>在这历史性的一刻，他原来习惯性地想改个TFBOYS的名，后来一想这还了得，要是被媒体曝光，就真的是蹭热度了，于是退而求其次，还是叫Three好了。<br/>Jeffery：我早就想拉个群了<br/>Jeffery：还是小Jerry懂我<br/>Jeffery：［比心］<br/>现在回得倒是挺快，刚才怎么突然没影了。李光洁微笑。<br/>Ray：？<br/>Ray：干啥子？<br/>Jeffery：方便约饭<br/>Ray：我们关系好到这种程度吗？<br/>Jeffery：你看着我的眼睛再说一遍［可怜］<br/>Ray：这真的没必要。<br/>Ray：没人看着你的眼睛还能吃下饭。<br/>Jeffery：被我迷住了吧。<br/>Jeffery：秀色可餐。<br/>Jerry：……<br/>Ray：你看，Jerry被你恶心得无话可说。<br/>Jeffery：明明陶醉于我的魅力。<br/>Jerry：嗯。<br/>Ray：？？？<br/>Ray：你就算惜字如金，也可以说“不”。<br/>Ray：我看的懂。<br/>Jerry：和Jeffery吃饭真的下饭。<br/>Jerry：我证明。<br/>Ray：……<br/>Jerry：一条五毛。<br/>Jeffefy：［恭喜发财 大吉大利］<br/>Jerry已领取你的红包<br/>Jerry：谢谢。<br/>Jerry：下饭是因为<br/>Jerry：不想看你脸<br/>Jerry：鸭。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>